Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an explanation apparatus for an electronic musical instrument and, more particularly, to an explanation apparatus used for giving an explanation of the specifications and the current state of the electronic musical instrument, and suitably used for giving an explanation of the specifications or the current state of the electronic musical instrument with a voice by utilizing a tone generator of the electronic musical instrument.